Various child car seats that are used when an infant is carried by passenger cars or the like have been proposed. For example, JP2002-316565A discloses a child car seat including a pedestal to be mounted on a seat of a vehicle, and a seat body supported on the pedestal.
In the child car seat disclosed in JP2002-316565A, a waist belt of a seatbelt traverses a center part of the pedestal, and the pedestal is mounted on the vehicle seat only by the waist belt.
However, in view of the recent increasing safety awareness, a child car seat is required to be more stably mounted on a vehicle seat. However, it is not preferable that a method of mounting the child seat on the vehicle seat is complicated.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. A first object of the present invention is to provide a child car seat that can be stably mounted on a seat of a vehicle by means of a simple mounting operation.
In addition, in a child car seat disclosed in JP2002-301964A, a seat body can be slid with respect to a pedestal, and an inclination angle of the seat body with respect to the pedestal can be varied, i.e., the seat body can be reclined. In addition, not only an infant can be seated on the seat body so as to face forward in an advancing direction, but also the infant can be seated on the seat body so as to face backward in the advancing direction.
In the child car seat disclosed in JP2002-301964A, when the seat body is slid with respect to the pedestal, a seat part of the seat body slides on the pedestal. In addition, a backrest part of the seat body is provided with a connection guide to be engaged with a groove formed in the pedestal. When the seat body is slid with respect to the pedestal, the connection guide passes through the groove of the pedestal, whereby the sliding motion of the seat body can be guided. Thus, according to this child car seat, the seat body can be smoothly slid.
The present invention is relevant to the child car seat disclosed in JP2002-301964A. A second object of the present invention is to provide a child car seat in which a seat body can be more smoothly slid with respect to a pedestal, whereby a reclining operation can be performed with great ease.